Official RESidents Wiki
Description of RES from an unknown RESident Guys, I don't know if you've seen this, but it's really well written... Roary's Eye-magination Station, more widely known as RES, is a fellow category on Moshi. It's way at the bottom, so most people don't really notice it all that much when they first come on the Forums. The people of RES are called RESidents, sometimes incorrectly called RESers or RESians. RES is also sometimes called REMS. This is something that RESidents freely admit they hate. RES is quiet likely the most confusing, misunderstood, angsty, dramatic, weird, slightly battle-thirsty category in the history of the universe. Automatically upon hearing a bit about RES, people will usually assume they're a bunch of freaks addicted to fighting. We aren't. I'm going to tell you a bit about the general personality of RESidents. We're all unique, yes, but we also have a lot in common. Most RESidents don't have a social life. Most of them are shy in reality, but act crazy, or more like their, 'true' selves online, I suppose. Most RESidents absolutely hate when incorrect puncuation or capitilization is used, but can take a certain amount when it comes to grammar, due to the fact that when it comes to this most of us falter a little. There is a very small amount of male RESidents. I'm aware of around four, maybe five. It's not a large amount in comparision to the amount of female RESidents. This is why about two of the guys gladly indulge in online dating. A small amount of RESidents do this, a small amount of them despise this, but as far as I know the rest are neutral. I wasn't aware of online dating in RES until this Feburary, so it's not obvious and everywhere you look. People seem to think that we also fling cuss words around all the time like we own the place. Generally, we only do this when we get extremely pissed, use it to add emphasis (as I just did with the word 'pissed'), or we're on a website such as this and we like to use them just because we know we can and we won't get in trouble. There's a large amount of Pokemon, Warriors, and Hunger Games fans that spend their time at RES. Most of us also enjoy anime but we don't talk about it all that much so I'm not sure which ones which people like. I know there's a few Bleach, Beyblade, Hetalia, Tokyo Mew Mew, Soul Eater, and Magical Girl(Or something like that) fans. Now, enough of that. You see RESidents making fun of noobs and moshi-cons a lot, as well as the whole punctuation and capitilazition thing I mentioned before. I'll explain where it orginated. I don't know the story completely, as I wasn't there at the time. But from what I heard, this chick called Dani came into RES and quickly climbed up to a high status. Apparently, before this, high status RESidents, called legends or epics, where leaving daily because of a random overload of new people. I don't really understand much of what was so bad about the new people, or noobs, other than there was so many of them at once. Anyways, this Dani chick, she made this set of rules. There was about 50 of them, more or less. One said that you had to use correct grammar (Even though Dani herself wasn't that great), no reporting, no moshi-cons (A.K.A. Moshi faces), etc. etc. You can find them http://theofficialres.wikia.com/wiki/FOR_DANI:%7Chere [1] if you want to check it out. ABOUT RES ^-^ We originated on the Moshi forums, a website for kids. This Wiki, along with another that was created by Llama, was made so that we could talk a little more easily without Sorry~ Your message might be innapropriate! Please change it annd try again trololo The first Wiki was trolled too much, so that's how this second one came into play. (Thank you Iris! ^.^) When MM took away our autopost for about two or three months, we moved to here to chat. Some of us prefer to chat on deviantART as well. And then came the M3WL. Well, that's what they call it. We call it the new superfilter. It absolutely destroys sentences. We have to talk like robots there. And now RES can no longer be RP'd on. I mean, how can you roleplay if it blocks every name in the book? Um, hello, CHARRIES?! They have NAMES! So anyways, this is RES. We are a creative sort of people. Most of us don't feel as accepted in the real world and come here and found people to relate to. The other categories hate the whole RES for what a few people have done, painting us all with the same brush, so to speak. But that's not true. The majoritiy of us have been picked on before in real life and don't like doing that to other people. RESidents enjoy writing (RES taught me to write! x3) as well as roleplaying. A lot of us like anime and manga. Nyan Cat is also a favorite, as is Pokemon, The Hunger Games, Warriors, and more. ADD A QUOTE! =^.^ (Sorry, have to do this again because some birdbrained vandal deleted it. So.. add any quote. By yourself or anyone else :D) "OH SNAP! SHOVE THAT IN YO AFRO!" - My Cousin O_o (Idk if I put it on the top or what..) "A Mockingjay is creature the Capitol NEVER intended to exist." -Suzanne Collins, Catching Fire (I think. That or Mockingjay. D:) "But you aren't my champion." -Yuki (Misseh), INLACTA "DESTROY DESTROY DESTROY DESTROY ATTACK DESTROY ATTACK ATTACK ATTACK THEY DEFY CAPITOL THEY MUST PERISH DESTROY ATTACK DESTROY ATTACK PERISH DESTROOOOOOOOY" ~Kay (Emiko), FTFIMEE. "CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!!!" -Dr. Doofenshmirtz DO NOT QUESTION ME! -Zim And then everyone died. c: -Moochachachita, that one person who was gone for a long time And may the odds be ever ''in ''my favor! :D - Slotheh "No problems" the word comes out so light But in return it's gone to the air {C}It's a mistake, what a mistake It's a matter of finding the odd one out in the end {C}It rolls again! -Hatsune Miku, Rolling Girl (Cuz life is like that. Full of mistakes and judgemental people and all that. You just gotta keep rolling.) {C}Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light. {C}~Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter {C}"WHY? DO YOU FIND THIS... DISTRACTING?" ~Finnick Odair, The Hunger Games Whens someone says "you're just jealous," of something ridiculous, you say "what is there to be jealous of?" ~ Iris As long as there are singing frogs and joking bears, there's hope. -Walter, The Muppets Movie "Time you enjoy wasting is not wasted time.” - Marthe Troly-Curtin "'Lucky frikkin supernatural jackasses.' Mage mumbled under his breath, walking away." -Mage (Abracadabra Opensesame Alazkazam), one of Hannah's Charries, Roleplay Idea Category:Browse Category:Browse